1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input device used to control the operation of an in-vehicle device such as an air conditioner, an audio device and a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An input device is known which presents a vibration to a user upon pressing an operation surface thereof such that the vibration varies according to a pressing force which the user applies to the operation surface (see e.g. JP-A-2010-146576).
The input device is provided with a sensor for detecting the pressing force of the user to the operation surface, a controller for outputting a control signal corresponding to the pressing force detected by the sensor, a piezoelectric element for generating vibration on the operation surface based on a drive signal and a drive means for generating a drive signal according to the pressing force. The intensity of vibration varies so as to inform the user of which level of the pressing force is inputted upon the pressing of the operation surface.